SIEMPRE
by abby.cabman
Summary: Aquí hay algunos one-shot, sin conexión alguna. Solo pequeños momentos de inspiración
1. SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Un momento de inspiración, espero les guste.

* * *

Te amo y siempre te amare, perdóname- dice la capitana, mientras se da la vuelta para alejarse de él, de ese lugar, para alejarse de su hogar y de su felicidad.

Pero siente que es lo correcto, que es lo que debe hacer, ya no se trata solo de ella, si no de aquellos que murieron por su culpa. Está a punto de llegar a la puerta, logra abrirla, siente que debe salir de allí para poder derrumbarse. Pero una mano en su brazo la detiene, siente miedo de girarse, pero sabe que él no la dejará ir, no hasta que haga o diga lo que siente. Observa el pasillo que muestra la puerta abierta, suspira y se gira. Pero al instante sabe que fue un error la mirada dura y llena de enojo que él le da es suficiente para hacerla flaquear, pero sabe que no puede y no debe, así que baja su mirada al agarre de su esposo. Ese agarra que lejos de ser delicado, como en otras ocasiones, ahora es rudo.

Si sales por esa puerta esto se acabó- dice el con voz firme.

Esas palabras sorprenden a la capitana, ya que aunque suene egoísta ella esperaba que Rick la dejase hacer su voluntad, como siempre, que se mantuviera cerca, que se adaptara a la nueva situación, que fuera su fiel compañero, que fuese el Rick de siempre, su Rick de siempre. Pero la mirada que este le da dista mucho de ese hombre, o no, recuerda haber visto esa mirada antes, la recuerda de hace un par de años. Cuando le dijo que no se quedaría a ver como desperdiciaba su vida. Cuando la dejó atrás, cuando por primera vez tuvo que ser ella quien diera el paso para no perderlo y eso la asusta, porque sabe bien que esa mirada es definitiva y está vez es más dura y triste que nunca.

Te amo Kate- dice el escritor sacando a la atribulada mujer de sus pensamientos- pero ya estoy harto de siempre ser lo último en tu lista de prioridades, de seguirte como perro faldero, de ser yo quien luche cuando tu solo huyes pensando en tu deber con todo el mundo, menos en tu deber conmigo que soy tu esposo- suelta el agarre- si quieres irte, hazlo, no te lo impediré, pero no regreses, este círculo vicioso se termina hoy, aunque eso me destruya por dentro.

Rick... no me ha…- dice intentando hacerlo entender.

No- grita el escritor interrumpiendo a la capitana- ya es suficiente, ya no puedo más con esto.

El escritor da media vuelta y entra en su habitación dando un muy fuerte portazo, está harto de sentir que debe luchar solo por ese amor, está harto de sentirse en la cuerda floja, de sentir que esa mujer a la que ama con locura en cualquier momento se le escapará de entre las manos, dejándolo solo y hundido.

Quizá fue duro y tajante, pero ya han resuelto suficientes misterios, ya han limpiado suficiente sus pasados y pagado sus culpas, ya llego el momento de ser egoístas y pensar en ellos y él está dispuesto a hacerlo, ya sea con ella o solo.

El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose hace que suelte un suspiro, no sabe que decisión tomo ella y lo peor es que siente que sin importar la decisión que haya tomado la perdió. Siente que si Kate se fue, es porque su amor nunca ha sido suficiente. Pero si Kate se quedó, probablemente nunca le perdone el haberle impedido seguir esta nueva cruzada.

Han pasado varios minutos y ya que su esposa no apareció por la habitación, es más que obvio que se fue, ríe con ironía, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, de siente un completo idiota, siente que quizá cometió un error, pero sabe que debe cerrar ese ciclo y comenzar a luchar por su felicidad.

Suspirando se pone en pie y se dirige a la cocina, recuerda que estaba preparando un desayuno para cenar, que al final parece que nadie degustara, pero debe apagar todo, así como también debe comenzar a apagar todos los sueños e ilusiones que quería hacer realidad con su esposa, o bueno su ex-esposa.

Cuando sale del despacho se detiene sorprendido, muy sorprendido. La puerta está cerrada, pero frente a ella, en cuclillas, con el rostro escondido en sus manos y obviamente llorando con amargura esta la mujer que hace que su mundo siga girando.

Esta tan sorprendido que le cuesta un poco reaccionar y pero cuando lo hace, correr junto a ella y se arrodilla frente a su esposa, pero no se atreve a tocarla, tiene miedo a su reacción.

Kate - susurra queriendo llamar su atención- cariño, yo...

Rick- dice ella mostrándole su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos muy irritados- perdóname- dice antes de lanzarse hacia él, necesitando refugiarse en el único lugar en el mundo donde se siente segura- tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, perdóname- sigue diciendo mientras siente como su esposo la envuelve en un abrazo lleno de ternura, lleno de amor.

Kate...

No Rick- lo interrumpe- no hay nada, ni nadie más importante que tú para mí. Si te pierdo me muero, mi vida dejaría de tener sentido y sé que sonara tonto, pero muchas veces creo que te haré más daño si me quedo, que al final alguien vendrá y te alejará de mi para siempre

Kate eso no pasara- dice el separándola un poco de su pecho para ver esos ojos que lo vuelven loco y que en este momento están llenos de miedo y arrepentimiento.- no entiendes que somos mejores juntos, que así somos más fuertes, que no importa que sea lo que te atormenta, podemos vencerlo juntos.

No- dice rápidamente- no quiero que venzamos nada mas- toma el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos- lo único que quiero es que seamos egoístas. Que pensemos en nosotros mismos en formar esa familia que tanto deseamos, que seamos felices juntos, siempre juntos.

Kate eso es. – contesta el escritor sin poder seguir por las lágrimas de felicidad que se escapan de sus ojos.

Llego la hora de dejar todo atrás, de que sean otros los que busquen justicia- besa sus labios- tu y yo solo buscaremos nuestra felicidad.

Te amo- dice Rick besando sus labios.

Y yo a ti- lo besa de nuevo- pero ahora que te parece si terminamos de preparar esa rica cena, para después comenzar a trabajar en esa familia que queremos.

Me parece perfecto señora Castle- besa sus labios antes de ponerse en pie, para ayudarla a ella y dirigirse a la cocina. Sabe que aún se deben una conversación más a profundidad y que quizá más adelante emprendan esa cruzada que ella acaba de abandonar, pero tiene la certeza de que lo aran juntos, de ahora en adelante siempre juntos.


	2. LILY

Una idea que se me ocurrió y quiero compartir, espero les guste.

* * *

Observo el hermoso atardecer y aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo, sigo sorprendida ante su belleza. Acaricio mi vientre el cual ha crecido mucho en las ultimas semanas y siento como mi princesa patea mi mano, no puedo evitar sonreír con emoción, como cada vez que la siento moverse.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos y como me ha pasado en los últimos días vuelvo a esa mañana en la cocina del loft, vuelvo a ver a Rick desangrándose en el suelo, vuelvo a sentir las balas quemando mi piel y la sangre saliendo de las heridas. Pero sobre todo vuelvo a sentir el pavor, no de morir, si no de que él lo hiciera.

Estoy aquí – dice una voz a mi espalda y siento las manos de Rick envolverme en un abrazo protector.

Lo sé – digo abriendo mis ojos y tratando de contener las lágrimas– es solo que pase tanto miedo. –contesto con un poco de vergüenza y es que las hormonas me han estado jugando muy malas pasadas los últimos días y solo él puede calmarme

Yo también – dice besando mi cuello y acariciando con cariño mi vientre mientras nuestra hija lo saluda con una suave patada – lo último que recuerdo es pensar en que debía salvarte, pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

Cuando cerraste los ojos, sentí que moría – digo apretando más el abrazo. 

Desde ese día no volví a quejarme de las visitas inoportunas de mi madre – dice Rick después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella nunca es inoportuna – digo.

Cierro de nuevo los ojos dejándome abrazar por mi esposo, mientras recuerdo despertar en el hospital sintiéndome débil y muy adolorida, pero con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Rick y sobre todo necesitaba saber que él estaba bien. Y allí estaba mi padre y Martha tomando mi mano y con calma me explicaron que Rick estaba vivo, delicado pero vivo, ella me conto como cuando supieron que todo había acabado, ella decidió que, en lugar de ir a su propio piso, iria al loft para poder ver con sus propios ojos que estábamos bien y festejar con nosotros que todo había acabado.

Recuerdo las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando me dijo como nos encontró inconscientes en medio de un charco de sangre, el miedo que paso mientras esperaba a la ambulancia y sobre todo mientras ella y toda nuestra familia esperaban noticias. 

Sabes – digo con una sonrisa – cuando te encontré a ti, tu no solo iluminaste mi vida con tu presencia y con tu amor, también compartiste a tu madre conmigo y ella se ha convertido en un pilar muy importante para mí.

Me alegro de que mi incursión estrepitosa en tu vida haya sido tan positiva – siento su sonrisa en mi cuello cuando vuelve a besarme – ahora que te parece si nos sentamos.

Claro – digo rápidamente soltándome del abrazo para ayudarlo a sentarse junto a una de las mesas del jardín trasero, cuando quiero alejarme él toma mi mano y hace que me siente sobre sus piernas.

Le ha costado mucho recuperarse, ya que perdió mucha sangre y eso provocó un par de infecciones después de la operación para extraerle las balas, pero es todo un campeón y finalmente parece estar totalmente recuperado, aunque aún está débil.

Aún tengo miedo – digo besando su frente.

¿miedo? – dice viéndome con preocupación.

Si – contesto – miedo a que recaigas, miedo a que algo le pase a nuestra bebe, miedo a no ser una buena madre…

Kate – dice interrumpiéndome – estoy bien, fue duro, pero estamos bien. Nuestra bebe esta perfecta, pese a todo lo que paso y tu serás una madre maravillosa.

¿pero…

Pero nada – dice serio – no te niego que yo también tengo miedo, todo lo que paso fue demasiado duro, pero cada vez que me siento así pienso en ti - no puedo evitar sonreír – recuerdo cuando te vi entrar en la silla de ruedas a mi habitación en el hospital. Como el pánico paso a ser alivio y felicidad, en especial al ver tu sonrisa.

Bueno, había pasado casi dos semanas sin ver tus ojos azules y esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca – digo robándole un beso. – estaba feliz de que por fin hubieses despertado y sobre todo porque tenía que contarte las buenas noticias.

Lo recuerdo – dice feliz – recuerdo como después de un par de besos de "bienvenida" me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa.

Bueno, lo era - contesto – cuando el doctor entro en mi habitación y me dio la noticia casi me desmayo.

Sonreí con emoción al recordar ese momento, como el doctor muy casualmente me dijo que tanto la bebe, como yo estábamos bien, pero debíamos estar en observación para estar seguros. Para mí fue todo un shock, Rick y yo lo habíamos hablado, pero ambos acordamos que tendríamos hijos cuando todo acabara, así que definitivamente fue inesperado, una total sorpresa, pero una que nos llenó de fuerza he ilusión.

Es una lástima que no estuve allí – dice besando mi enorme vientre – pero desde que lo supe me prometí que no me perdería nada mas de esta princesa. – le da otro beso a mi vientre – y gracias a esa promesa pude superar tantos contratiempos.

Lo sé – digo acariciando a mi princesa –por eso ella es mi súper héroe.

eso me recuerda – dice atrayendo mi rostro para darme un beso – deberíamos escoger un nombre, ahora que ya sabemos que es una princesa.

¿tienes alguno en mente? – digo con curiosidad

Johana – dice serio y yo sonrió - ¿Qué te parece?

Aunque el nombre de mi madre es muy bello, me gustaría que nuestra hija tuviese su propio nombre – digo besando sus labios – en especial porque a mi madre nunca le gusto su nombre.

Bueno era solo una idea – contesta. – ¿a ti se te ocurre algún otro nombre?

Lily – digo con una sonrisa – siempre me ha encantado ese nombre.

Me gusta – dice con una sonrisa – Lily Castle Beckett

Suena precioso – contesto – no puedo esperar a conocerte Lily, digo acariciando mi vientre. 

Papá y mamá te esperamos con ansias – dice Rick besando mi vientre – las amo, tu, Alexis y Lily son lo que más amo en este mundo y me alegro mucho de que podamos estar aquí y ahora juntos como familia.

Yo también los amo – contesto besando sus labios.

Vuelvo a ver el horizonte y me doy cuenta de que ya ha oscurecido, sonrió y veo hacia la casa, donde mi padre, Martha y Alexis nos observan desde el porche de la casa, no puedo evitar sonreír, mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa, con sus altas y bajas, pero estar aquí con mi familia disfrutando de esta paz y del fruto de este amor es increíble. 

Pese a mi miedo estoy feliz y ansiosa de enfrentar los nuevos desafíos que la vida nos ponga por delante, porque sé que mientras tenga a Rick, a Lily y a mi familia todo estará bien.


	3. Laser Tag

Vi el capitulo 4x22 y me llego un poco de inspiración, espero les guste.

* * *

La puerta del loft se abre dejando pasar a un muy emocionado escritor cargando un par de cajas y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Mientras tanto la senadora sonríe en la oficina al saber que por fin su marido está en casa, después de pasar un día entero en la editorial, para preparar la presentación del nuevo libro.

Cuelga el teléfono y su sonrisa se vuelve aún más amplia al ver a su marido entrar. Sonríe no solo por verlo, también por la sonrisa de niño travieso que él porta en su rostro.

El hombre deja las cajas sobre una silla y se acerca suavemente al par de cunas que están junto al escritorio, observa los dos más bellos bebés que jamás hayan existido y deposita un suave beso en sus cabezas, luego se vuelve a uno de los sofás del despacho, donde su princesita duerme abrazada al pequeño León de peluche que su hermana mayor le obsequió en su primer día de vida y del que apenas y se separa. Se inclina y la besa con cariño y acomoda la sábana para que la cubra mejor.

Su esposa lo observa todo con una sonrisa y algo de envidia, en otros tiempos, el primer beso era el suyo, antes su esposo llegaba desesperado por verla a ella, por apapacharla a ella y por estar con ella, pero el tiempo pasa y la familia ha crecido.

Senadora - dice el escritor acercándose a su esposa y besándola con suavidad.

Escritor- contesta cuando se separan. - te hemos extrañado hoy.

Y yo a ustedes - beso- me aburrí mucho en la editorial, solo quería volver a casa y estar con ustedes.

Bueno ya estás aquí

Si- sonríe- ¿qué tal tu día? 

Bien, hablando mucho con Alexis para ultimar los planes de la campaña. - suspira- no sé qué haría sin tu hija.

Me alegro que te ayude y que se le dé tan bien la política- beso- especialmente ahora que se supone que tu no debes trabajar.

¿No debo? - contesta divertida la senadora- ¿porque?

Kate, recién tuviste un parto de gemelos, me gustaría que descansaras más.

Descanso- contesta- hoy lo único que he hecho es hablar por teléfono y cuidar a los bebés y todo eso con ayuda de tu madre, a quien supongo tu enviaste.

Bueno no quería que estuvieses sola y ella adora pasar tiempo con sus nietos.

Lo sé- suspira- pero ella tiene sus propias responsabilidades.

Solo fue un día- rebate su marido- y ya estoy aquí.

Me encanta que estés aquí- dice la senadora para luego darle un beso necesitado.

¿qué hay en las cajas? -pregunta la senadora cuando finalmente se separa de su esposo.

Te va encantar -dice soltándola, para con esa cara de niño travieso que ella ama comenzar a abrir las cajas.

La ex detective sonríe al ver lo que saca de las cajas. Y es que en ellas hay unos nuevos trajes de láser tag, pero a diferencia de los que ya tiene en casa, estos son uno grande y uno muy pequeño.

¿supongo que esto es para Lily? - dice la senadora tomando el pequeño traje y sonriendo.

Si- dice su esposo feliz- y esté es para ti- dice tomando el más grande.

¿Qué? - contesta sorprendida la detective.

Los de los gemelos los comprare cuando puedan caminar- continua el escritor con emoción e ignorando a su esposa- será genial, te encantará y la pasaremos muy bien. Cuando los gemelos puedan jugar será aún mejor y...

Rick- lo interrumpe su esposa- yo no jugaré con esto- la cara de desilusión y tristeza que pone su esposo es casi suficiente para que ella se arrepienta.

¿Porque? - dice desilusionado el escritor- cariño esta es una tradición de la familia Castle- Beckett, yo jugué por años con Alexis y son de los mejores recuerdos que conservo.

La imponente y seria senadora no puede evitar sonreír al recordar como hace años Rick la recibió apuntándole con una pistola de láser y como él y su hija parecían de lo más felices. Quizá no estaría mal que sus hijos disfrutaran eso con ambos. Además, con su entrenamiento de policía podría darles una paliza a todos, hasta que rogaran por piedad.

Tendrías que convencerme- dice con una sonrisa traviesa que su esposo conoce muy bien.

Él la toma de la cintura con suavidad, acercando la a su cuerpo tanto como puede- y dígame senadora Beckett, ¿será difícil hacer que acepte mi moción? - pregunta mientras con su nariz acaricia la de su esposa.

Muy difícil contesta la senadora antes de acercarse a besar los labios de su esposo. Pero él es más rápido y se aleja, impidiendo que ella logre lo que tanto desea.

No juegues conmigo - dice un poco disgustada.

Pensé que te gustaba jugar- contesta el antes de besar su cuello y haciendo que ella suspiré. El aspira ese aroma a cerezas que lo vuelve loco antes de buscar sus labios para besarla, pero justo en ese momento escuchan una dulce voz.

Papi- dice Lily frotándose los ojos por el sueño.

Con una mueca Rick se aleja de su esposa y se acerca a su hija, a quien comienza a enseñarle el nuevo juguete que ha traído a casa.

La senadora no puede más que sonreír ante la emoción de padre e hija, se siente afortunada de poder estar allí con su familia y sabiendo que todo lo malo ya lo dejaron atrás, que por fin pueden concentrarse solo en disfrutar esa felicidad por la que lucharon durante tantos años.

Observa el traje que su esposo le compró y suspira, claro que jugará con ellos, pero sobre todo jugará con Castle esta noche y como lo va a disfrutar, piensa antes de ir a preparar la cena, mientras Rick se encarga de jugar con su hija, solo espera que esta noche sus hijos duermas bien, porque ella tiene planes de desvelarse y mucho. 


End file.
